GLDTRS (Gladiators) (Shinobi Team of Renmant: SSGN)
The GLDTRS '(Gladiators) is a death-battle game which consists mercenaries, huntsman/huntress and former and ex-military that participate the game show. But neither a human and/or Faunus to compete. The tournament is held in Anima, a far north to Mistral. Which those who worthy the winner, while entered this game, a competitor select an weapon(s) nor if keeping their current weapon, and so decide to keep it as a memento for participate the game, while uses the discard or hiatus weapons might useful. And also a bonus weapons for a more firepower. The winners will be earned reward such as trophies or anything that such as gold weapon to keep. Members Green Team * Lieutenant Jean Razak (d.) - Vetaran * Private/Corporal/Sergeant/Lieutenant John "Johnny" Rico - Infantry * Private Isabel "Dizzy" Flores - Infantry * Sergeant Francis Brutto - ruthless taskmaster, Mech Pilot * Corporal Richard "Doc" LaCroix - Medicial Officer * Corporal Jeff "Goss" Gossard - technological master Tan Team * Major Wallis * Marcus 'Cuz' Flores - Infatnry and Brother of Dizzy * Rank - Crazy Infantry and Mech Pilot * Yoji - Female Serious * Serge - Wise Infantry * Groonz - Fun Infantry Escort and When each participate registered, so neither of will side with Green or Tan will take them to their base, for under reinforcements, replaced to take the injured to recovered in 7 days. * Lieutenant/Ensign Carmen Ibanez - Green Team's Pilot * Lieutenant/Major Zander Barcalow - Tan Team's Pilot * Unnamed soldiers of Green and/or Tan Team * Private Robert "Paperboy" Higgins - Reporter * Special Operations Tactician Carl Jenkins Armor and Uniform Young_Marcus_Judgment.jpg|Male Standard Issue Armor (Young Marcus) Sophia_Hendriks.jpg|Female Standard Issue Armor SH_Marcus-Views-MF-Gears_of_War.jpg csam2 - Gears of War.jpg Early_Valera Gears of War - Female COG Soldier.jpg Anya-N - Gears of War.jpg Gears of War - Female COG soldier-Alicia Valera.jpg It is made up of an unknown, thick, metal alloy. A common feature between all the types of armor is that they are made up of a chest plate which is held together by two "seals", which resemble two large circles over the chest area. There are also lights that are on certain areas of the armor and power pack. Standard Issue Armor (From Gears of War) The most common armor (in the COG Army) is the standard infantry armor. It is a light shade of blue with a black Crimson Omen between the armor seals on the front. On the back of the suit is a magnetic 'holster' that resembles a general infantry backpack, allowing Gears to carry two weapons on their back. The armor provides medium protection against damage, but will not withstand concentrated or sustained gunfire, especially high-caliber (Locust) weapons such as the Hammerburst and the Troika. The torso part of the armor is more heavily armored than the rest of the body, offering decent protection to vital organs but not sacrificing mobility by bogging down the limbs. The armor is so strong and thick that multiple shots from an assault rifle give only bruises to the wearer. Eventually, however, with enough gunfire, the wearer's ribs will begin to break. Female Armor Female Gears' armor is pretty much a scaled down version of the standard armor. To fit the shape of the female body, the armor is more slender. The leg armor and boots are smaller. The chest plate is also smaller, but rounder for obvious reasons, with a lower cut collar. It has a thinner waist section. The gauntlets are also thinner but longer than the standard male Gear version. It is unknown what type of helmets they wear, if any. COG Combat Helmet ' Combat helmets were the standard issue helmets, these helmets were made up of material that was found on Sera, most likely metal or ceramic. Most Gears wore helmets but some did not, opting instead to wear other headgear in accordance with COG policies. Filtration System All COG combat helmets had an internal air filtration system which protected the wearer from dust, ash, and other harmful materials in the air so the wearer wasn't impeded during battle,1 but these inertial air filtrations systems did have a limit. They could be overtaxed as shown when helmet filters had to be replaced frequently following the Hammer of Dawn Counterattack, due to the amount of dust and pollutants in the air or when having to filter large amounts of various poisonous gases such as Imulsion fumes. In these situations, some variants of the helmets, such as Clayton Carmine's unique variant, had external ports on the sides of the helmet which would allow the wearer to attach an additional external filter to help compensate for the large amount of pollutants so as to not overtax the regular filters.2 Protection The helmet was protective, proven by Clayton Carmine's life being saved after a bullet from a Stranded's sniper rifle hit the side of Clay's helmet and was deflected. But they weren't invulnerable; if hit at certain angles, a shot from a Longshot Sniper Rifle could pierce the helmet and kill the wearer. Disadvantages They reduced the perception of the wearer, especially peripheral vision, making them vulnerable to threats such as snipers. This vulnerability was demonstrated aptly by Anthony Carmine when he was killed by a sniper. Map Location Noted: Unlikely to Blood Gulch in Halo. As a idealist author for coming up with something similar. Weapons Melee Weapons Noted: Positive if a Huntsman or Mercenary will provide a secondary weapon, or less. # Gauntlet - is a circular-saw-like melee weapon. # Chain Sword - is essentially a sword with powered teeth that run along a single-edged blade like that of a chainsaw. # War Hammer - This large warhammer incorporates an energy field emitter within its head that activates only when the hammer strikes its target. This allows the weapon to store a tremendous amount of energy and release it only at the moment of impact, producing a terrific blast of energy and concussive force like the crack of thunder, from which the name of the weapon originates. # Butcher Cleaver - was a tool used as melee weapons. The Cleaver is at least 3 feet long and consists of a weighty, solid metal, razor-sharp blade which dwarfs human users. # Metal Dual-bladed sword - An two handled serrated edged sword. # Boom Shield - was a bullet and explosive resistant shield wielded by Locust Maulers in Gears of War 2. Bearing the Locust insignia, it consisted of a central oval-shaped body with four retractable plates. The Boom Shield protected the user from head-on damage caused by bullets and explosions # Energy Sword - An purple blade katana, when the bladeless katana hilt. - From Saint Row Firearms and Arsenals Pistol(s) [http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/MX8_Snub_Pistol Snub Pistol] The Snub Pistol was used by the COG military for years, and its reliability was proven many times on the battlefield. It was also carried by many COG officials; even Chairman Prescottcarried one as his chosen sidearm. This weapon is not often used due to the relatively low damage per hit and its small magazine size. However, in the hands of experienced users, this weapon can often save their lives; if used properly, the Snub can down an enemy faster than a Lancer Assault Rifle (melee and firing). The Snub is also headshot capable but it requires extreme aim. It has a small magazine of twelve rounds with a semi-automatic firing mode, but the user can fire as fast as they can squeeze the trigger. The Snub Pistol has a higher ammo capacity and rate of fire than the Boltok Pistol at the cost of decreased power per shot. An important aspect, however, is the accuracy of the Snub. It's extremely accurate, allowing for precise critical shots on an enemy. By pushing down on the right thumbstick, one can activate a small zoom, making the Snub an effective long range weapon should the player be lacking a Longshot Sniper Rifle. It can also be used in close quarters with its slightly faster and longer reach melee when compared with Locust sidearms, so it can be used to easily double melee an opponent. For a small weapon, the pistol packs quite a punch, thanks to the miniature rifle rounds it fires. It is not as powerful as its Locust counterpart, the Boltok Pistol, but it can still bring an enemy down in very few shots. It is also very accurate at distances up to 50 meters. * According to the concept art, the pistol's full name is the Snub MX-8. * Unlike most real-world pistols, the Snub's magazine is located in the front of the weapon rather than the handle. This is probably because of the large size of the rounds it fires, being too large to fit in the handle. [http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Boltok_Pistol Boltok Pistol]' (Revolver)' It is a high-caliber, double-action revolver with a 6-round capacity, a side swing chamber and an enclosed hammer. It is heavier, slower to fire, and holds half as much ammunition as the COG-issue Snub Pistol, but does unequivocally more damage per shot and has exceptional stopping power. The pistol continues the (Locust weapon-design) philosophy of creating weapons with an emphasis towards brute force. The Boltok is used mostly by the Locust and can cause a significant amount of damage. The Boltok fires significantly slower than the Snub, but it packs an incredible amount of power. A single shot from the Boltok was capable of decapitating a target, a testament to its stopping power. The Boltok can be zoomed in to achieve better accuracy at longer distances. Shooting enemies in the head 2-3 times will result in a headshot. If playing in Arcade or Horde 2.0 with the Super Reload Mutator on, then a single shot to the head of most enemies will instantly take their head off. This is a pretty good weapon to pair with a Boom Shield, a Meat Shield, or a close range weapon like the Retro Lancer. [http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Gorgon_Submachine_Gun Gorgan Pistol]' (Burst Sub-machine gun)' The Gorgon Submachine Gun, otherwise known as the Gorgon Pistol or simply Gorgon, was a close-range sidearm (manufactured by the Locust Horde). The Gorgon was a dual-magazine sidearm, shown to have burst fire and automatic. The internal mechanisms of the burst fire are understood. Using a hydraulically-loaded spike to work the action, each trigger pull fired one loaded round, and the recoil from that round was used to fire more rounds on the backswing. The spike continued this back-and-forth pass until it had fired 8 rounds in succession, at which point the hydraulic spike locked and cut off the action until the next pull of the trigger. This entire process happened in a split second. The dual magazines folded downward for ease of reloading, but had to be folded back upwards and locked into place to enable the hydraulic feed system to work properly. Assault Rifles [http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Mark_1_Lancer_Assault_Rifle Retro Lancer]' (Mark 1 Lancer)' "Those things could stop a truck, as long as the recoil didn't dislocate your shoulder." — Damon Baird after discovering Savage Locust using the Retro Lancer The Mark 1 Lancer Assault Rifle, dubbed the Retro Lancer, was the predecessor to the Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle. The original Lancer assault rifle was utilized as the standard-issue assault rifle, the rifle was an extremely powerful weapon, able to stop a truck, or even bring down a attack helicopter, but it had a furious recoil caused by the powerful ammunition and very short barrel. The blade-bayonet was significantly weaker in comparison to its counterpart's motorized chainsaw but with enough brute force behind a charge, a Retro Lancer user could easily kill an opponent. : "The Mk I Lancer was the standard infantry assault weapon for COG forces during the later decades of the Pendulum Wars, undergoing very few modifications because of its reliability and its tolerance of a wide range of climatic conditions. Its broad bayonet -- famed for its intimidating effect on UIR forces -- was replaced by an integral chainsaw in the Mk2 Lancer after operational experience against Locust. While the blade-type bayonet was effective against human enemies, it had difficulty penetrating the thick hide of Locust and was prone to snapping. The chainsaw modification, designed by Professor Adam Fenix a year after Emergence, was inspired by Private Tai Kaliso of 26 RTI successfully using a power saw to kill a Locust drone. While the Mk II Lancer resembles the Mk I externally, an almost complete redesign was necessary to accommodate the cutting chain and drive mechanism." : — From "Small Arms of the Coalition," page 28 The original Lancer assault rifle was utilized as the standard-issue assault rifle. Known for its reliability, the rifle was an extremely powerful weapon, able to stop a truck, as Cpl. Damon Baird says, or even bring down a UIR Khimera attack helicopter, but it had a furious recoil caused by the powerful ammunition and very short barrel. Being very powerful, there was never any question that it could kill a Locust ballistics wise, but the tough skin of the Locust often deflected the bayonet, or even caused it to snap off. With great force, a Gear can kill a Locust with a running charge to produce enough momentum to puncture the tough hide, and then lifting the victim up after the charge to get the knife to penetrate deep enough to actually kill the Locust. Unfortunately, the Locusts' preference for close-quarters combat magnified the problem, and Gears simply couldn't respond quick enough to violent CQC attacks from Locust troops. The ineffective knife bayonet, combined with the Lancer's low rate of fire and massive recoil, led to the need to redesign the Lancer assault rifle. = Attachments = "These blades are fucking useless. We need something that actually cuts these assholes..."— Marcus Fenix The most crucial, and perhaps the only needed, attachment to the Retro Lancer was the blade-bayonet. As the predecessor to the Chainsaw Bayonet, the blade-bayonet was significantly weaker in comparison to its counterpart's motorized chainsaw but with enough brute force behind a charge, a Retro Lancer user could easily kill an opponent.6 Despite the inconvenience of the blade-bayonet, the Retro Lancer has more firepower than the Mark 2 Lancer. The Bayonet can, of course, be detached and used as an all-purpose survival knife for hunting, clearing path through vegetation like a machete, or just a weapon in its own right. The bayonets used to be coated with osmium until the mine was tapped out. [http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Mark_2_Lancer_Assault_Rifle Lancer]' (Mark 2 Lancer)' The Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle was a standard-issue assault rifle for fighting on the front lines. The signature weapon of the COG, the Lancer possessed a fully automatic mode of fire and the iconic Chainsaw Bayonet attachment for melee combat, despite the fact that the chainsaw was originally for utility purposes. The Lancer has a longer barrel and holographic crosshair sights. The barrel will also exhibit a red glow and will start smoking after a prolonged period of firing. = Chainsaw Bayonet = One of the Lancer's most distinctive and popular features is its notorious Chainsaw Bayonet. The chainsaw consists of razor-sharp, carbide-tipped blades powered by a variable-torque motor, and is capable of killing an enemy in seconds. [http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Hammerburst_Assault_Rifle Hammerburst I]' (Burst-auto)' The Hammerburst Assault Rifle, otherwise known as the Hammerburst I and also referred to as the Classic Hammerburst or CHB. Regarded as the Locust counterpart to the COG Retro Lancer, the Hammerburst has a 6-round burst fire mode and a 78-round magazine. The Hammerburst features a relatively short barrel and compact size, and excels in medium to long-range combat, as the burst fire can be fired from distances close enough to hit and far enough to not be seen, while tracking targets before they get to cover. However, the Hammerburst is not as effective in close quarters combat. However, the Hammerburst is not as effective in close quarters combat. The melee attack, in comparison to the chainsaw bayonet of the Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle, deals significantly less damage. However, at safer, open ranges, even mid-range, the Hammerburst exceeds the Lancer in terms of accuracy. Not only does it have a larger magazine, but the accuracy is phenomenal and the burst fire can kill foes due to a lack of a recoil. * 6 / 78 = 13 shots in each burst [http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Hammerburst_II Hammerburst II]' (Semi-Auto)' The Hammerburst II was the high-powered assault rifle. The Hammerburst II possessed an automatic and a semi-automatic fire mode. The Hammerburst II is a result of a number of modifications made on the Hammerburst Assault Rifle, including a longer barrel with a larger bore for higher caliber rounds, a completely reworked action for receiving and ejecting cartridges, and a rudimentary iron sight on top of the receiver. Every pull of the trigger fires multiple rounds, although the rounds come out so fast that each burst acts as if it is a single round in game-play, making the weapon technically burst-fire, but functionally, semiautomatic. Shotgun(s) [http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Gnasher_Shotgun Gnasher Shotgun] The Gnasher Shotgun was a short-barreled, lever-action military shotgun. It was relatively small and easy to aim, making it exceptionally useful for close quarters combat, and was a reliable and rugged weapon. As a shotgun, the Gnasher fired 12-gauge buckshot rounds, with nine pellets per shell - this resulted in a spray of shot over a cone-shaped trajectory; because of this, the Gnasher was not particularly difficult to aim and was often capable of taking down man-sized targets in a single shot. The Gnasher also has a long, lethal range for a shotgun, capable of inflicting (albeit minimal) harm to targets up to 8 meters away, but the shot will go further. Labelled a CQC weapon, the Gnasher can also kill at a fair distance. When not performing a headshot, or point-blank shot, the Gnasher will down an enemy at close-range with two or three shots. When headshotting an opponent, you normally don't need to aim, but you need to be within a good distance to do so. When you headshot the opponent, their head will explode regardless of your distance. [http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Sawed-Off_Shotgun Sawed-off Shotgun] "Argh! Uh, I guess I'll have to stick with the Sawed-Off..."— An unidentified Stranded after his attempt at the "two-piece" with the Gnasher Shotgun The Sawed-Off Double Barreled Shotgun, normally shortened to the Sawed-Off, was a small but powerful shotgun. It is a compact but powerful shotgun, packing enough power to kill multiple enemies or even larger enemies at point-blank range with a single shot. The Sawed-Off had two short, horizontal barrels which must be reloaded separately; the weapon is discharged one barrel at a time, but later modifications made the Sawed-Off capable of firing both barrels simultaneously. Although effective, the Sawed-Off's main drawbacks were the painfully slow reload time and having to reload after every two shots. Additionally, it had huge recoil and was only effective at point-blank range as it's short barrels caused the shot to spread wider than usual. [http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Elite_Sawed-Off_Shotgun Elite Sawed-Off Shotgun] It is a weapon that functioned very similarly to the basic Sawed-Off, but was modified. It had two bayonets protruding out of the bottom of the gun. This allowed the user to charge into opponents, impaling them, and shooting them off the blades. Sniper & Battle Rifle [http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Longshot_Sniper_Rifle Longshot Sniper Rifle] "You need a Longshot. Reloading's a pain in the arse, but it'll stop a truck." — Bernadette Mataki to Dilland Jonty, during a recon mission on Vectes2 The Longshot Sniper Rifle was a high-caliber, single-shot, bolt-action sniper rifle. With the Gnasher Shotgun and Lancer Assault Rifle providing closer ranged firepower, the Longshot allowed Gears to metaphorically "reach out and touch someone". With its competent scope, long barrel, and precise but powerful ballistics, the Longshot shifted the rules of combat drastically, allowing a skilled sniper to remain uninjured or even unseen during firefights. With the Gnasher Shotgun and Lancer Assault Rifle providing closer ranged firepower, the Longshot allowed Gears to metaphorically "reach out and touch someone". With its competent scope, long barrel, and precise but powerful ballistics, the Longshot shifted the rules of combat drastically, allowing a skilled sniper to remain uninjured or even unseen during firefights. [http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/GZ18_Markza_Sniper_Rifle GZ18 Markza Sniper Rifle] "So this is the UIR sniper rifle..." "This isn't a gun. It's a comrade." — Damon Baird and Garron Paduk upon finding a discarded Markza The GZ18 Markza Sniper Rifle was a semi-automatic rifle was a semi-automatic rifle. The GZ18 Sniper Rifle, nicknamed "Markza", was the counterpart to the Longshot. While it wasn't as powerful as the Longshot, it had a higher rate of fire, faster reload and larger magazine. However, its scope was also not as powerful as the Longshot's. [http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Breechshot Breechshot] "What have they done to my Markza!?" "A sniper rifle with no scope? Ha! Those grubs are real geniuses!" — Garron Paduk and Augustus Cole, upon seeing a Breechshot for the first time The Breechshot is a straight-pull bolt-action rifle. It was built around the Markza rifle. The Breechshot is used as a large-caliber infantry rifle, alongside the Hammerburst II. The rifle is fed from an internal, 4 round capacity magazine. When empty, a clip of 4 new rounds are inserted from the top. The rifle is cycled manually by pulling the bolt straight back, ejecting the spent cartridge. A new round is then chambered when the bolt is pushed forward again. Execution with this weapon involves standing the wounded enemy up, then swinging the gun by the barrel like an axe, slicing the enemy's head off with the bladed pommel. They re-chambered it for larger-caliber rounds, replaced the magazine, stripped out the gas system that made it a semi-automatic, and added a blade to the pommel in exchange for losing its scope. Explosives and Grenades #Boomshot - was a single-shot, pump-action grenade launcher. The Boomshot fires a delayed-fuse, high-explosive shell that creates a large explosion upon impact, followed by the detonation of about three to five small "bomblets" that create a series of secondary explosions which are comparable to a cluster bomb. The shell is loaded into the Boomshot via a drum magazine. When fired, the shell emerges from the main barrel and the guiding fins ride along the four tubes that surround it. #Booshka - was a semi-automatic, drum-loaded grenade launcher. The Booshka was a semi-automatic grenade launcher that fired ricocheting, high-explosive projectiles with a delayed fuse, that was fed from a three-round drum. While it wasn't as powerful as the Locust Boomshot, its Imulsion-filled projectiles were still very dangerous to groups of enemies. In addition, the ricocheting capability of the projectiles allowed the user to reach enemies at awkward angles. Grenades fired directly at an enemy will explode on contact. #Torque Bow - was a deadly weapon, the Torque Bow is a muzzle-loading coilgun in the shape of an archaic crossbow that fires a bolt that contains Imulsion in the head. The Torque Bow fires an Imulsion-fueled, explosive-tipped, armor-piercing projectile that resembles a large arrow (or rather, a crossbow bolt). The projectile has a timed fuse which is designed to explode a half-second after penetrating a target, blasting it apart from the inside — almost invariably causing critical injury for the unfortunate target (if not instantaneous death). #Tripwire Crossbow - is the counter-weapon of the Locust Torque Bow. It fires an explosive charge-equipped bolt that sticks to surfaces and emits an infrared "tripwire" beam. Once the beam is crossed, the bolt will launch the explosive charge at the enemy, detonating. # The Bolo Grenade, otherwise known as the Fragmentation Grenade and often shortened to Frag Grenade, was the standard-issue fragmentation grenade. The Bolo Grenade is substantially different from any other previous fragmentation grenade, both in damage and its throwing method. The grenade's structure consists of an explosive attached to a chain-like extension that is swung around and released when enough momentum is gained to throw it. Its targeting system is also quite different, since it actually maps out a predicted trajectory, as well as a finishing point (the distinct purple circle at the end of the trajectory marking). In addition, the grenade's blast radius is quite large. # The Incendiary Grenade is an improvised explosive device created by Stranded forces. It is a simple device, consisting of a bottle of Imulsion, with a burner on the end. Essentially, it is a bolo-style Molotov cocktail. # The Ink Grenade is an infant Nemacyst Inker housed inside an Incendiary Grenade casing. When triggered, the Ink Grenade releases a thick, black and green, poisonous smoke for a short amount of time. The smoke damages enemies and obscures their vision. - This will be having a Grimm-version of Nemacyst Inker. # The Smoke Grenade is a non-lethal grenade used by the COG. Featured in every part of the Gears of War trilogy, the Smoke Grenade discharges a thick, white-gray smoke that obscures the vision of anyone inside the cloud or outside looking into the cloud. Heavy Arsenal(s) [http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Mulcher Mulcher] The Mulcher was a heavy, hand-cranked, rotary gatling gun. It uses a slightly smaller-caliber round, similar to that fired by the Lancer, has 3 barrels instead of the 6 featured on the chaingun and, most notably, is mobile. It also makes use of a crank system to cycle the action and fire rounds (as opposed to the electrically-cycled action of the Chain Gun, but this system may have been re-instated for the version mounted on the Silverback). It also has an internal, 500 round capacity magazine. Vulcan Gatling Gun The Vulcan Gatling Gun, also known as the Vulcan Cannon, was a Coalition of Ordered Governments heavy weapon that was inhumanity's struggle against the Locust Horde and the all-consuming Lambent Swarm. Despite its large size, weight and the fact that it required two coordinated personnel to be used effectively, there was no doubting the Vulcan's amazing firepower, which was capable of reducing a Locust Boomer to a pile of meaty chunks in the blink of an eye. - On RWBY version, which was capable of reduce a Grimm Ursa Major to a pile of meaty chunks in the blink of an eye. One-Shot Sniper Rifle The One-Shot, or OneShot, was a lever action, heavy-class, recoilless sniper rifle manufactured by the Coalition of Ordered Governments. It was known for its prominent laser sight, massive stopping power, and armor-piercing capability. Mortar The Mortar was a powerful support weapon developed by the Coalition of Ordered Governments to provide squad-level fire support. Like all mortars, it was a long-ranged, indirect-firing weapon intended to deal with troops in cover, keep foes pinned down, and deal with large clusters of enemies at once. Unlike modern mortars, however, the Gears of War Mortar operates with a few unique features. Scorcher The Scorcher was a lightweight, man-portable, dry chemical-fuel flamethrower. The Scorcher propels a stream of flame that damages and sets enemies on fire, dealing major damage over several seconds. The Scorcher was designed specifically to excel in short-range combat, possessing a maximum range of approximately 10 meters. The Scorcher is compatible with a backpack fuel tank that increases fuel capacity, but is vulnerable to damage and will explode with the user if shot. Locust Grenadiers and Boomers are often equipped with a Scorcher in lieu of the standard Gnasher Shotgun or Boomshot, and are called Flame Grenadiers and Flame Boomers, respectively. These units wear specialized helmets and backpack fuel tanks which are extremely vulnerable because of their flammability, as this means shooting the tank will ignite it. Longspear Rocket Launcher The Longspear was a Surface-to-Surface/Limited Surface-to-Air, Laser-Guided, Anti-Vehicle Missile Launcher that was capable of eliminating both aerial and ground targets. It was an older-model rocket launcher that was manufactured by the COG during the Pendulum Wars, and was used by Gears of the COG armed forces. It was intended primarily for dealing with Pendulum Wars-era vehicles, especially armored ground units. The collapse of the UIR and subsequent invasion of Sera by the Locust Horde ensured that the weapon was not very widespread by the time of the Locust War, but was still used on occasion,3 even during the Lambent Pandemic. The Longspear is a shoulder fired, single-shot, low-recoil launcher. Rockets are loaded via the front, and the rear of the barrel is fitted with a large exhaust nozzle. Because of the low-recoil design, there is a dangerous backblast zone, more than 20 meters long when the Longspear is fired. The anti-tank rockets it fires are of combination type, using a small powder charge for the initial launch. Once the rocket reaches a safe distance from the shooter - usually about 15 meters - the rocket's engine engages and accelerates the projectile, greatly improving the weapon's range. Because of its long range, it is normally fitted with a low-level telescopic sight, though as a rocket launcher, its accuracy at longer ranges is limited. The warhead used by the Longspear is an HEAT (High-Explosive Anti-Tank) design, that is specifically built to penetrate vehicle armor. The blast tongue of a Longspear is capable of punching through nearly 22 inches of armor, making it extremely effective against heavily-armored enemy units and vehicles. Vehicles Armadillo The Armadillo, nicknamed Dills, was a multi-seated, six-wheeled, heavily armored APC (Armored Personnel Carrier) used by Gears. It was the primary ground transport of the Coalition, and was designed for both urban and all-terrain combat, with a heavily armored exterior to resist enemy fire, six wheel suspension, side and back mounted gun turrets and grenade launchers, a front end shovel, and a hefty engine. Armadillo APC's were used for general combat, assault operations, scouting, patrolling, transport and extraction. It was also used for the evacuation of civilians when the COG had to evacuate and abandon one of their cities. Junker/Laverne The Laverne was a stripped down version of the Armadillo. How and when Laverne was acquired is unknown. The Stranded armed the APC with a UV Turret The vehicle has obviously been used often and has been worn out because of that. Its power source is only able to supply power to either the UV Turret or the engine, but not both simultaneously. Silverback "Once you're suited up, take a moment to adjust to hydraulic ambulation. It's a little different than you might expect. Joint stabilizers will keep your aim steady. All you've got to do is get the enemy in your sights and let the triple-barrel chain gun do the rest. Point, shoot, and ruin a grub's day. Hell yes. "Making use of the Silverback's deployable cover systems can mean the difference between life and death for your squadmates. Once engaged, the rig settles into a lower stance and raises rear plate shields to provide cover for your crew while you take care of business. With rockets. Damn, I love rockets." The Silverback's blast shielding has been further reinforced to soak up more fire. It can take a lot of heat, but like the civilian model, when the alarms start blaring, it's time to get the hell out. "Watch your back. Oh, and have fun." The Silverback is a small, one-manned, military exo-suit. It is armed with a stripped-down version of a Mulcher and a heavy rocket launcher for weapons, and can deploy stationary shield walls at either side of the legs for others to take cover behind. The Silverback was originally a Loader mech suit, but it was later militarized to become a light, one-manned exo-suit for the COG Army. The Silverback is equipped with a heavy rocket launcher, which is only usable in its "shield" mode, on one arm and a stripped-down version of the Mulcher on the other. The "shield" mode is a secondary mode designed to provide extra cover and fire support. It has the ability to spread its leg armor out, effectively creating cover for other COG soldiers to hide behind, but at the cost of movement. Whilst COG soldiers are in the exo-suit, the Silverback is able to roadie run and curb stomp enemies. When not in use, Silverbacks are stored in special service bays. They are positioned on a small hub, with a clamp that hangs from the roof that holds it in position. When in these bays, Silverbacks also have a compact "transport" or "service" mode where the main body collapses on to the legs, and the arms fold up and swing behind the body. While in these bays, they are also being charged and linked to a diagnostics computer in the bay via the clamp. Rat Bike A Rat Bike was a vehicle, used for fast insertion missions and scouting purposes. Most commonly equipped with a detachable sidecar on the right side of the bike. When not equipped with the side car it was able to handle dense woodland. Centaur The Centaur was a ight tank. It was equipped with large wheels in the place of tracks, and had four-wheel drive and steering. It was armed with a single, high velocity main cannon that fired high explosive shells. The cannon was capable of holding up to six shells in its internal magazine at a time. It also seems to have a very high troop capacity for a tank, as it can hold at least four and several people. The Centaur tank also has the same model hatch as the Armadillo. Rat Truck The Rat Truck was a vehicle used by the Coalition of Ordered Governments armed forces. It was a small, four-wheeled, crudely repaired flat-bed with a roll bar. The Rat Truck had been used on the battlefield by the COG military since the Pendulum Wars, but was more commonly used during the final parts of the Lambent Pandemic. Cargo Truck The Cargo Trucks were used to transport their personnel, equipment, supplies and other cargo across the battlefield. The Engineering Corps also used a fleet of these vehicles to deliver cargo. Cargo Trucks were used to transport and ferry personnel, equipment, supplies and other cargo across the battlefield. They were essential (to the COG Army), who needed vehicles like these to ferry all of their equipment to bases, other vehicles (and Gears). Types of trucks * Fuel Tanker Truck * Camper Truck * Medical Truck * Cargo/Crate-Loading Truck * Flatbed Trailer Truck * Cargo Trailer Truck Mechanical Loader The mechanical loader was the civilian industrial-grade exoskeleton variant of the Silverback, designed to lift heavy cargo - for example, crates of supplies, or a submarine's rotor. They were controlled by a single pilot. Because of its small size, they are ideal for places where Forklifts would be too large to operate. King Raven (Raven(s) or KR) "Ravens reassured you that the good guys had arrived and were either going to give you something you badly needed, or get you out of somewhere you didn't want to be. There was nothing not to love about them. Their chakka- chakka engine note alone was enough to make hearts leap. Their rust streaks were sacred. And their pilots were all uniformly insane." — Dominic Santiago thinking about the Raven chopper King Ravens, otherwise known as Ravens, choppers or by their KR callsign, formed the backbone of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Air Corps. They were introduced in the late years of the Pendulum Wars and have proven to be an indispensable military asset ever since. It continued to prove its worth during the Locust War, where it was mainly used for transporting Gears in and out of warzones. It also proved to be excellent for assault on enemy infantry and supporting friendly troops on the ground. Arsenal(s) Chain Gun The Chain Gun was a large, high-caliber, electrically-cycled, fully automatic, heavy gatling gun employed by the Coalition of Ordered Governments military. It was usually mounted as an offensive weapon on vehicles, such as the King Raven and Assault Derrick, and was seen on the Tyro Pillar. It could also be used as a stationary emplacement gun on fortifications for defense. It employed the Gatling-gun principle, in which six revolving barrels rotate around the firing axis. This arrangement allowed the individual barrels to cool between shots. The Chain Gun's action was driven by an electric motor, unlike the hand-crank system of the Mulcher. This feeds ammunition and rotates the firing mechanism. As it rotates, the barrels close into the bolt for firing, then withdraw to extract the spent cartridge case and feed in a fresh round. The entire process happens very quickly; when the Chain Gun is fired, the sounds of the individual shots blur into a continuous, rippling roar. Much of the Chain Gun's length was in its barrels; the actual firing mechanism is quite compact for such a powerful weapon. The weapon only had rudimentary iron sights; the gunner is expected to observe the weapon's bullet spray and adjust their aim accordingly. To keep up with the Chain Gun's voracious appetite for ammunition, it was normally fed from enormous ammunition boxes, with ammo fed to the weapon via a flexible metal chute. Because of the Gun's size and mass, it was far too big to be moved about by any one soldier. Instead, it was normally seen as a vehicular or aircraft weapon - it was particularly well-suited for being a helicopter door gun - with its high rate of fire making up for the relative lack of accuracy that came from using a flying helicopter as a firing platform. It was also sometimes seen mounted on a tripod or base for use as a powerful defense weapon. Stomper The Stomper '''was a .50 caliber, belt-fed grenade launcher mounted on platoon vehicles such as the King Raven, Packhorse and the Armadillo APC. Bonus Weapon(s) Hidden within each arena there's a special weapon hidden in each area which it was well hidden. Each of the gold weapons had most additional power-ups and modifications. * Extended Rounds * Fast Rate of Fire *Fast Reload *Fast Charged New Weapons '''Custom Lancer (Upgrade Mk2) The Custom Lancer is an upgraded version of the Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle made by Marcus Fenix with several design changes, such as a more angular positioned magazine without a lock well, a slightly longer barrel, extra affiliation lights placed around the weapon, a more rearward ejection port, a wooden stock, and a flashlight attached to the right of the barrel. Like its predecessor, it has an integrated Chainsaw Bayonet. Marcus' modifications were adopted by the Coalition of Ordered Governments and put into production in 42 A.E. as the Mark 3 Lancer Assault Rifle, which replaced the Mark 2 model as the standard-issue rifle of the COG Army. Mark 3 Lancer Assault Rifle The Mark 3 Lancer Assault Rifle was the third generation Lancer assault rifle that replaced the Mark 2 model as the standard issue rifle of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Army after its introduction in 42 A.E. Unlike the Mark 2, which required a complete redesign of the Mark 1, the Mark 3 is simply an upgrade compared to its predecessor. Designed by Damon Baird and Marcus Fenix, the rifle featured modifications of Marcus' Custom Lancers, such as a more angular positioned magazine without a lock well, a slightly longer barrel, extra affiliation lights placed around the weapon, a more rearward ejection port, a lighter metal stock - in place of the Custom Lancer's wooden one as well as a larger holographic sight. The Mark 3 was the first Lancer model produced in two variants: the standard Mark 3 with a chainsaw bayonet, and the tactical Lancer GL with a grenade launcher. Lancer GL Assault Rifle (Mk3) The Lancer GL Assault Rifle was the tactical variant of the Mark 3 Lancer Assault Rifle designed by Damon Baird in the early stages of the Swarm War. Compared to its standard counterpart, the GL model replaced the chainsaw bayonet with the under-barrel mortar capable of firing laser-guided clusters of micro-grenades. Rechambered for a smaller cartridge, this variant also offered the user a much larger magazine and higher rate of fire. Cancelled Considered that those ideas on Quake was out of questions, leaving a Gauntlet. But the other two weapons were from Warhammer 30k. # Blaster - a small energy pistol that fires hitscan energy projectiles, with a flashlight. # Machine Gun - is a compact, select-fire automatic assault rifle. Small, accurate and all-purpose, in semi-automatic and fully-automatic modes of fire - in-game, firing from the hip produces fully-automatic fire while aiming with the gun's scope allows for more precise semi-automatic fire. It can be equipped with forty and eighty-round magazines which have rubberized buttplates. Outside of the immediate design, the machine gun boasts a few extra capabilities; an integrated flashlight mounted under the barrel and a 2x scope, giving it limited sniping qualities - although the scope is not needed very often as long-range gunfights in Quake 4 are not common. The scope itself has a small digital ammo counter, which is hard to see on lower graphical settings. # Shotgun - is a pump-action shotgun that fires a volley of pellets. The Shotgun must be pumped after each shot and each round must be loaded individually (this is later removed when due to an upgrade later in the game). Like most of the shotguns in the Quake series, the Shotgun is ineffective past close range. # Hyperblaster - is a tubular, fully-automatic energy rifle that fires powerful, fast-moving plasma bolts. # Grenade Launcher - fires grenades as its name implies. These grenades will bounce for about three seconds before exploding. Grenades will automatically explode upon contact with an enemy or exploding barrel. # Nailgun - is a powerful, compact, full-auto Strogg rotary cannon that shoots Nails; which are un-aerodynamic Flechettes which shatter on impact, inflicting splash damage. # Rocket Launcher - quickly fires Rockets at a target. These rockets generate Splash Damage, which can hurt Enemies not directly hit by the Rocket. This weapon is very versatile weapon, capable of destroying groups of weak enemies with few shots, and taking out strong enemies, such as Light Tanks. # Railgun - fires a depleted uranium Slug that can kill weak enemies in one shot, and inflict major damage on medium enemies. Unfortunately, it also has a delay of about 1.6 seconds between each shot for the Weapons to cool down from firing. It has a low power optic for long-range sniping. Its the most common obtainable Strogg weapon in the game. The Railgun is first obtained in Dispersal Facility and later on carried by some Tactical Stroggs. While used by the Tacticals, the Railgun can be an anti-vehicle weapon. # Lightning Gun or just simply LG - is an experimental Strogg Weapon that fires a single, continuous beam of lightning at a target. The Lightning Gun doesn't need to be reloaded, making it easy to use. However, it does burn ammunition at an insane rate. # Dark Matter Gun - is a very powerful Weapon that fires balls of Dark Matter that can kill most enemies in one hit and most stronger enemies in 2 hits. It can also deal large amounts of damage against bosses. When fired, the dark matter ball slowly travels through the air, much like the BFG10k blast, until it hits a wall. Most enemies will be sucked into the small blackhole and killed off whilst larger enemies will take a second shot to kill. On contact with a wall, the Dark Matter will explode dealing damage to nearby enemy caught in the blast radius. # M41A Pulse Rifle (Full-Auto and Grenade Launcher) - Trivia * Reference to Red Vs. Blue. After all, having Halo reference, which its possible for having a different version. * Created by Tobi-Yaza when he create the original SSGN. * Weapons were based from Quake 4. * Armor based on Gears of War. Along with weapons (maybe). * Some ideas that come up with like Yellow vs. Green, which refer from the next color. * Green and Tan are based from Army Man, some toy soldiers that been since childhood. An old PS game, and PC strategy game. Reference